A radio wave absorber of a magnetic loss type formed of a magnetic material generally has the absorbing characteristic of a wider frequency range than a radio wave absorber of a dielectric loss type or a conduction loss type. However, the radio wave absorber of the magnetic loss type with excellent characteristics in the range of 1 to 18 GHz has not been realized yet.